Bleed
Summary: Vendetta gets to see her birth parents again. The camera view opens up in Vendetta's room as she looks over an picture of her old home. Before she was taken away from it all by Nemesis. There's a knock on the door and she goes to open it. Vendetta Judgement: Hello? Thana Reaper: Cousin? Adoptive cousin? It's me. I would like to chat. Vendetta Judgement: Oh, sure! Go ahead! Thana smiles and phases through Vendetta to enter the room. She sits down on Vendetta's bed while Vendetta sits on a chair. Vendetta Judgement: So... why did you suddenly want to talk to me? Thana Reaper: You never told me your biological parents were dead. Vendetta Judgement: ''*sighs* I...I lost them both before Nemesis adopted me, or rather, kidnapped me. '''Thana Reaper: '''What happened to them? '''Vendetta Judgement: '''My father was drafted into a war and was killed in action. '''Thana Reaper: '''I'm sorry to hear that. And your mother?... '''Vendetta Judgement: '''Promise me you won't freak out? '''Thana Reaper: '*nods* '' I've probably heard worse. '''Vendetta Judgement: '''I was the one,....who killed her. '''Thana Reaper: '''Carry on. '''Vendetta Judgement: '''She ordered me to kill her. I...*she starts crying* I just want to see her again and tell her that I'm sorry...for everything. '''Thana Reaper:' Should I summon her? Vendetta Judgement: Huh? Thana Reaper: I can summon ghosts. I should be able to find your original mom. Do you want me to summon her so you can... chat. Vendetta Judgement: 'Really? '''Thana Reaper: '''I mean, if you want. '''Vendetta Judgement: '''Alright, but first let me go get Isabella and Mercy first. ''The camera cuts to Thana's room with Vendetta, Mercy and Isabella inside. '' '''Isabella Echthros: '''Venni, are you nervous? '''Vendetta Judgement: '''I'm fine, I- it's just been so long. '''Mercy Redemption: '''It's alright, we're here. '''Thana Reaper: '''Alright, here they come! ''A dark colored portal appears and they could all hear wailing from inside but then two translucent figures step out, a man and a woman. They both look at Vendetta and tears immediately begin to fill up in their eyes. '''Dominic: '''Myrtle...is that you? '''Thana, Mercy and Isabella: ''*confused* Myrtle? '''Vendetta Judgement: '''Wait, Myrtle...that was my name. At least a long time ago. '''Lilias: '''It is you! ''The two ghosts attempt to hug Vendetta only to realize that they phase right through her. Dominic: '''What?! '''Vendetta Judgement: '''I can see you and hear you but I can't touch you since I'm not dead yet. '''Lilias: '''How?! It's been 1600 years since we last saw you! '''Vendetta Judgement: '''Well, you see...About that. It was Nemesis. '''Both: '''Nemesis? The Goddess? '''Vendetta Judgement: '''She ordered me to restore balance, in her own way that is. '''Lilias: ''*realizes* So you were the one who... '''Vendetta Judgement: '''Yes, I...*she starts crying and falls to the ground* I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I WISHED I'D KEPT MY MOUTH SHUT! '''Dominic: '''Myrtle... '''Vendetta Judgement: '*is still sobbing uncontrollably* ''I followed her orders and look where it got me! I was her puppet for 1600 years! I just wanted to see you both, and tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being born, I'm sorry for being a girl, I'm sorry for being the reason you had to go to war, I'm sorry for killing you! I know you both hate me now. '''Lilias: '*tries to touch Vendetta's face* ''Myrtle, we love you...We know what you're trying to say but we can assure you, it's not your fault. You were only a child when it all caved. '''Vendetta Judgement: '*sobbing* ''But I made so many mistakes, I've killed so many people under her orders! How do you not hate me?! '''Dominic: '''Because you're our child. We can never hate you, no matter how many mistakes you made, no matter how many bad things you've done, it's a parents' job to guide and forgive. ''Vendetta cries some more as she tries to hug her parents. Thana begins straining, she didn't expect that the visit would be this long. The ghosts of Dominic and Lilias begin to fade, Vendetta reaches for them but they are back in the underworld. She hugs her cousins and adopted sister close to her and continues to cry her eyes out. 'Mercy Redemption: '''There, there, let it out, Venni. Let it out. '''Thana Reaper: '''It's okay, we're here. '''Isabella Echthros: '''We love you. ''Vendetta sniffles a little and wipes away her tears with a tissue. The camera cuts to the four girls visiting Vendetta's old home. The house is no longer there, the only things there are the headstones belonging to her mother and father. Vendetta places flower garlands on both of them. She kneels down by the graves and her cousins and sister gather around her. The screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes